


You're The One That Brings The Sun

by cazrhys



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a tweet I saw lmao, F/F, Hope and Lizzie are living together, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazrhys/pseuds/cazrhys
Summary: “You told me to move and I moved. I don’t know what you’d like from me, Hope,” Lizzie bites back. “I asked you to not lay on my hair?”Lizzie stares blankly. “You may as well have asked me to move out,”Hope can’t help the laugh that comes tearing from her throat, much to the annoyance of Lizzie, who snaps. “This is serious,”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	You're The One That Brings The Sun

"Why are you on the floor?” Hope asks, the strong stench of fresh paint heavy in her nose. Lizzie only sighs, rolling her eyes dramatically, and pulls the white blanket tighter around her. “You kicked me out of bed,”

Hope scrunches her face, “That is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard,” Lizzie still has light purple marks covering her face and she can’t tell if Lizzie doesn’t notice or care. 

“‘Absurd’? Who even uses words like that?” Lizzie simply scoffs. Hope scoots up until her back is against the heavy, black headboard. They’d decided to renovate their apartment and, well, to say it was going nightmarish was an understatement. 

Lizzie had wanted to do it themselves and Hope had thought it was a good idea. Instead, they’d ruined their new carpet and Lizzie now had her left wrist in a brace — though, that’s from their failed activities in the shower rather than renovating but nobody needs to know that.

“You told me to move and I moved. I don’t know what you’d like from me, Hope,” Lizzie bites back. “I asked you to not lay on my hair?” 

Lizzie stares blankly. “You may as well have asked me to move out,”

Hope can’t help the laugh that comes tearing from her throat, much to the annoyance of Lizzie, who snaps. “This is serious,” 

“Is it?”

“Yes,” 

Hope relents, “Are you upset that I asked you to move or upset that I ate the last piece of cake?”

A long sigh comes from Lizzie, whose face falls into a deadpan expression. “You knew I was saving it,” 

Hope smiles again, “Come to bed and I’ll buy you your cake,”

Lizzie stands, bundling the white blanket into her hand and throwing it onto a beanbag. “Fine. But it has to be chocolate,”

“With strawberries on top?”

“Of course,” Lizzie says, pulling back the blankets and sliding into Hope’s waiting arms.


End file.
